Advanced Guide for PvE Battles
NOTE: Everything written in here are based on subjectivity, namely experience, and can be changed at any given time. This guide is intended for more ambitious players looking to hone their abilities in PvE battles. The core part of the bot, as of now, is its unique battle system that values teamwork slightly more than raw force of each individual. Understanding the mechanics of the game is a step forward from getting the hang of it, and this guide will explain more about the basics for the betterment of battle outcomes, particularly PvE Challenges and Famous Team Battles. Understanding the Mechanics Direct Damage Direct Damage occurs when attacks are used within ideal ranges, dealing full damage. This is what you should always aim for when battling your foe. Graze Damage Graze Damage occurs when a physical move aimed at target fails to engage the target, or when a ranged move is used during an engage. The damage done ranges from 5% to 95%, depending on speed stat difference between the two PKMN. The higher the target's speed, the lesser damage they'll take and chance to be engaged. Damage done from a successful engage is also affected by Graze Damage, therefore dealing less damage compared to when used within an engage. Indirect Damage Indirect Damage happens when a move hits another PKMN besides its intended target. (e.g. using Earthquake when engaged with two opponents will prompt you to select a key target. The selected target will take more damage, while the one beside it will take slightly reduced damage. However, it's possible for indirect damage to deal more than graze damage would. This can happen on a hiding PKMN that is hit by physical AoE moves such as Earthquake. Guarded Damage The sole reason why PKMN hide. Ranged attacks are at their strongest when not engaged, and is always a good addition for anyone who has access to these moves. But if a ranged attack ends up hitting anything blocking in front of its intended target, it'll become guarded damage, reducing the damage done by half. This way, even a powerful Flamethrower can be shrugged off easily before their counterattack can begin. To circumvent that, aim at the one who'll most likely stay on the front for covering their teammates. It'll turn into indirect damage for the hiding PKMN, while dealing full damage toward the Guarding PKMN. Stat Decay A PKMN that gains stat boosts via status moves such as Agility, will have their corresponding stat increased temporarily. Its effect will be lesser until it wears off as the battle goes on. Stat boosts with an asterisk beside the number means they won't decrease for the next turn. Evasion and Size Every PKMN's evasion stat is determined by their body size, ranging from 5 types; Tiny to Enormous. (+2 and -2, respectively.) One notable benefit for PKMN with a positive evasion stat is they can avoid 100 accuracy moves, as well other moves more easily, at the expense of having lower base stat total. Whereas larger PKMN will have a harder time dodging attacks, they usually possess more stats compared to smaller PKMN. Size also affects both hiding and guarding. A PKMN can hide behind an object or teammate that's bigger, or 1 size smaller than the hiding PKMN. This means Size 1 and 2 PKMN can hide behind virtually anything, but cannot guard Size 3 and 4 PKMN, respectively, since they're too small to cover for them. It's possible for multiple PKMN to hide behind an object or teammate, provided their size meets the requirement. Your First Turn is Important! In more difficult battles done in 3-on-3, having a good start will make things easier as the battle proceeds to its eventual conclusion. Which raises the question, "what should you do at the beginning of the battle?" Determine Their Secret Actions In PvE Challenges, while your opponents will always move first, they cannot attack. As a result, they are forced to skip, or resort with secret actions such as hiding, or self-benefiting status moves if they have any. Their secret actions can be determined by a few factors that come in play: * Team composition. If at least one ally has type advantage against them, those who are weak to said PKMN will hide themselves behind their teammate that possess favorable or neutral match-up. (e.g. Goomy will usually use Protect in the first turn, but if your team consists of Fairy-Types, it'll instead hide.and either use it on the second turn or attack.) * The size of hiding places. If the object they're planning to hide behind is too small to cover them, they'll try looking for another spot to hide that should suit them instead. (e.g. since Exeggutor can't hide behind a Shroomish due to size difference, it'll try to look for a Rock or Tree instead. It it can't hide, it'll either skip or use a status move for themselves.) * The skip itself. It's a good hint that they don't carry any stat-increasing moves, and most likely serve as a hiding spot for their teammates. * Actually having no secret actions. They'll prioritize themselves to hide, even if they're strong against your team. In the case there are 2 or 3 preparing their secret actions, the one with a stat-increasing move is likely to serve as their cover. Actions to Take There are many actions you can take in the beginning as well: * Protect/Detect. '''When the AI moves first, they are likely to open with a setup move or a hide action. This means that their most powerful moves (usually high power STAB moves such as Hydro Pump) and volatile status inflicting moves are almost always used on the second turn. Having Protect and Detect on the first turn mitigates move effects on your PKMN, prevents unfavorable engages, puts your opponents go-to move on cooldown and gives you more information about their moveset. The downside of freezing cooldown is mitigated entirely on moves with cooldown of three or less. In teams, Protect and Detect can be used to absorb multiple enemy attacks in a single turn through intercepting or using a PKMN that is likely to be targeted (high attack stats, low defensive stats/type disadvantage). In a tricky engagement, they can help to stall while your team eliminates the attacker. Lastly, if you know the enemies high power coverage moves are about to go off cooldown, predicting their attacks can save a teammate (or yourself!). * '''Setting up. The simplest passive action to take. Unless covered by your eammates, your PKMN will be left open to attacks. * Hiding behind/Guarding a teammate. A recommended action when fighting alongside a slow buf bulky PKMN. Letting a teammate to become a temporary shield means they'll be subject of abuse, but it allows the guarding PKMN to shrug off powerful ranged attacks through guarded damage and allows easier engage against the opposing foe. * Anticipating hiding spaces. '''Fancy a one step ahead to contest the opposing foe in their hiding spot? Trying to hide at the likeliest hiding spot can earn you a free engage. * '''Frontal AoE attack. If one doesn't want to think too much, a straightforward move with the intent to rack up damage might be their best bet. Most notable examples being the move Earthquake, Heat Wave, etc. Taking the Offensive Depending on the outcome... Move Balance Keeping a good balance of moves so they're usable whenever they're needed is paramount. Particularly, using moves with average cooldown of 2 or lower to alternate attacks and used for parrying accordingly. This is to prevent lockdowns where a PKMN can't use any move due to overwhelming cooldown rate through parrying too often. Always Aim for the Front If you're aiming at a covered target, the one covering it will take less damage than it should or completely shrug it due to it receiving guarded bonus. Therefore, aiming for what's in the front will let you deal direct damage. If your target is covered, target the one before it instead. Defensive Measures To Brace, or to Defend? Or Parry? And what about Retreating? Most of the time, you'll rely on defending more than the other two if: * Your PKMN has a positive evasion stat of 1 or 2. * You want to avoid the incoming attack if said move has low accuracy. * You intend to take a smaller graze damage. Only brace if: * You want to get engaged by your foe. * You want to disengage with your foe in close quarters, provided they did use a ranged move. * You need the slight damage reduction. Only parry if: * You're able to take the hit and soften it with an effective move you can afford to not use. * You want to reduce engage chances against you. Only retreat if: * You have no way of actually damaging the foe. * You're on low health, and a teammate prompts a guard attempt on you. * You want to stay in range. Common Mistakes At times, one little goof can turn out detrimental in the long run. What to Avoid By all means the prime reason why losses are easily attained. We get it, a Dragonite wants to ramp up her stat boosts as high as possible before dealing with the enemy, but let's not forget that they're trying to pick on her teammates and they needed her help. The list below addresses many examples of problems that contribute to many team's downfall, but in no way incriminating them from their past mistakes. * Excessive Self-Buffing. It's not recommended because these stat boosts will decay for each turns that could be used to attack. So make sure to not get passive and make use of these stats immediately. * Intercepting everything. Doing that won't make you a hero, even worse when the attempts were all failures. If you want to take their attacks to get an engage, guard your teammate instead. Don't attempt to intercept an incoming attack they can shrug well, or when you're low on health either. * Weak/Ineffective Parrying. Never parry a Hydro Pump with Ember. Not only it's very weak, you're guaranteeing yourself to be hit. * Bracing at the wrong time. Don't brace an attack if you can let them graze instead and when you're at critically low health. * Hasty Actions. Usually happens when battling in teams. Wait for your teammates to intercept for you instead of making decisions ahead of them. * Spreading Damage. This would've been fine if your team knows what they're doing, but it's very recommended to focus on one target rather than taking a long time dishing out equal damage toward the other two. If your team has good damage output but still lost, chances are your team is doing this. * Fighting on non-ideal range. You're wasting your time trying to dent a Skarmory in close quarters. Similarly, don't bother throwing anything ranged upon a PKMN with extreme ranged resilience. Stay away from the former and engage the latter. * Ignoring Key Targets. Glasscannons fit this description as they can easily take you out, so don't try engaging their more brawny friends when they're still roaming free.